In Finis
by Sexcalibur
Summary: Sasuke groans and start moving. Sakura could do nothing but comply, her own lust taking over. He is holding her waist as Sakura bounces up and down on Sasuke. Sasuke feels a heightened pleasure at the fact that their coupling is hidden behind her skirt.


Enjoy. This is the sequel to La Petite Mort. You don't have to read it but I know you would. So yeah, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sakura looks at her naked reflection in the mirror. Her hands start at the top. She fingers a few strands of her pink locks before tying it up. She proceeds to feel her face, there's not a single blemish. She wrinkles her nose, pouts her lips, and bats her eye lashes. She smiles and dimples appear. She looks at the vibrant green of her eyes before deeming her face faultless. Her gaze lowers.<p>

Her pert, pink nipples glare back at her. She cups a breast and kneads it, occasionally flicking a nipple. She follows the same procedure with the other. After a while, her hands leave her chest to intertwine behind her head. She stares at her flushed breasts, turning right and left to see angles. Her eyebrows knit together. Her hands come down and she pushes them up. 'Damn. I wish these were a bit bigger' she thinks as she scrunches them. She let's go and they fall with a few bounce.

The next thing she does is inhale big. Her hands settle on her hips. The white of her skin is almost perfect if not for a few discolorations here and there. Sakura smiles as she traces a hickey near her collar bone. A few more are scattered on the underside of her left breast, the spot between the navel and the waist, the inner thigh of her right leg, and some on her back. She inhales again, drowning in memories of soft lips, firm hands, and piercing, dark eyes.

She does a few poses which she believes is sexy. There's the pose where the arm is on the opposite shoulder, covering her chest and the other hand over the pink curls of her womanhood that she matches with a pout.

Another is the one hand behind her head with the other on the valley of her breasts. She bites her lower lip and crosses her legs as she does this.

The next pose she does is turning her body on profile and putting both hands on her knees. With her legs straight, she wiggles her bottom before raising her chin and letting out a tiny moan. Feeling the moment, she then goes down on her knees, legs spread in front of the mirror. She pulls off the tie of her hair and flips it. One hand supports her as she leans back, her heels digging on her butt cheeks. She licks the forefinger of her free hand and runs it straight from between her breasts down to the beginning of the patch of hair between her legs.

Sakura giggles then. 'This is silly. I'm going to be late'.

She grabs her uniform and puts it on. First she pulls up a white panty then puts on her favorite bra with the clasp at the front. She shrugs on the white blouse next, buttoning up five buttons. Sakura then pulls up a checkered skirt that ends mid-thigh, zipping it up on the back. Lastly, she dons her matching checkered neck tie. She poses for the mirror one more time before smiling and going downstairs for breakfast.

xxx

It's a Monday morning and their classroom is filled with the usual chatter of weekend stories. The girls are talking about the weekend sale, the latest guy somebody is flirting with, and the typical gossip. On the boys end, the talk only ever ends up in two topics: sports or sex. Today, Kiba is recounting the tale of his latest sexcapade while the other boys laugh and grunt around him, except for Sasuke. Sasuke, as per usual, just sits quietly and listens. With his hands intertwined in front of his mouth, Sasuke stays stoic.

Right now only two things can pull him out of his practiced apathy. The first one is when Naruto's being stupid. Somebody's got to knock some sense into his head, literally. And the latest thing has pink hair and green eyes and is named Sakura. When she's in the same room as his, Sasuke can't help but follow her around with his gaze and glare at every boy who looks at her. Ever since that weekend where they first did it, Sasuke has put it upon himself to make sure what he did to her doesn't happen to her again. On the morning she woke up in his arms, Sasuke muttered his apology and Sakura has surprisingly accepted it. And since then, Sakura would willingly come by his house every Friday and they would do it again, in the shower, on his bed, on the couch, even in the kitchen counter tops. But the unspoken rule was that there were no strings attached. To put it simply, they were fuck buddies. Sasuke groans at the memories running through his head, who would've thought that the straight A student of Konoha High was such a vixen in bed? He puts his bag on his lap to hide the forming tent in his pants.

When Sakura enters their classroom, Kiba's tirade halts. Sasuke narrows his eyes at Kiba's diverted attention. He barely catches the bits of conversation as Kiba grins at his friends. "She's next."

xxx

Sakura is finishing her class work when she feels someone watching her. Turning around she catches the gaze of Kiba. He winks at her and she shrugs it off as a friendly gesture so she just smiles back. Behind him Sakura tries to catch a glimpse of Sasuke. He seems to be concentrating on their class work so she turns back in her seat.

She lets out a sigh. Sasuke always acted like she never existed whenever they were at school. It's the complete opposite of the treatment she gets when they're doing it. He's gentle and sweet, always giving her what she needs. There was one time at the table when he was taking her from behind and he asked if she was comfortable. And another on the couch when they were experimenting, his hands were always so gentle and ready to catch her. The best part was the cuddling after their activities. Sasuke would hug her close to him like she's the most important person in his world. Sakura would be bombarded by the smell of his mint shampoo and warm body. Then his hands would always pleasure her one way or another either by kneading her breast, making circles on her back, or petting her pink curls, all lulling her to sleep. She is pulled out from her train of thought when Kiba waves a hand in front of her. "Are you okay? You look flushed. The bell already rang."

Sakura immediately mumbles incoherently, embarrassed at having been caught thinking about those things.

Finally gathering her wits she smiles up at him and says, "I'm fine! It's just the heat."

Kiba grins at her, "Well, want to take a bite at the canteen? They have air conditioning there."

Sakura looks around to find that indeed the bell has rung. Almost all of her classmates are out. She sees Sasuke, now looking at the scenery outside. How she wished that he's the one to ask her out. But from what she understands of their relationship, Sasuke could care less about romance.

"Hey. Let's go." Kiba tugs at her arm and Sakura hesitantly stands up. Well, she guess if she can't have the one she loves, she'll settle for someone she likes. She looks at Kiba and takes his outstretched hand, letting herself be pulled outside and missing the death glare Sasuke is giving them.

xxx

The next day, Kiba asks her out again. Sakura always looks for a reaction from Sasuke but to no avail. So she goes with him for lunch and laughs at his jokes. For the rest of the week, Sakura will accept all of Kiba's advances. She will do this thinking that Sasuke wouldn't mind.

On the Friday afternoon of that week, Sakura turns up in Sasuke's doorstep for their weekly routine. Sasuke is already down to his boxers when Sakura arrives. He pulls her in his house and is already nipping at her neck as they made their way to the couch. He is rough on her today, she notices, putting hickey after hickey all over her body.

The first one to go is her blouse. Sasuke practically rips it off her, a few buttons falling off it. Then her bra is yanked off her as well. Her chest becomes exposed to Sasuke's very hungry mouth. He kneads one roughly as he puts another hickey on the other. Sakura is sitting on the couch when Sasuke pulls her panties off her, leaving her with only her necktie and skirt. He pushes her to lie on her back and then two fingers unceremoniously plunge into her. Sakura arches at the intrusion and moans. He is pumping in and out of her but in her mind she is wondering why he's in such a hurry. He adds another finger and Sakura is moaning his name. She climaxes at his hand.

She is panting hard as Sasuke positions himself at her entrance. He pushes the skirt way up so he is able to see her pink curls. He then pushes her bent legs to touch her abdomen so she looks like she's squatting but lying on her back. His fingers, wet from her cum then arrives at her nipples, rubbing them in circular motion as the gooey substance spread on each breast. Sasuke then holds his already stiff cock and rubs the head up and down her slit. Sakura moans once again as his pre-cum coats her entrance.

Sasuke kneels over her, elbows cushioning his weight, his face right on top her breast. He licks at a breast and Sakura is high with pleasure. And as the head of his cock enters her slowly, her phone rings. Sasuke stops his activities.

"Answer it." He says. "It might be your mom."

Sakura nods and blindly reaches for her phone, careful not to disrupt their already perfect position. Sasuke only resumes his work on her breasts, suckling and nipping at them, trying hard not to just plunge into her seeing as his cock is already halfway in her. He doesn't want Sakura moaning answers to her mom.

With a shaky voice Sakura answers, "H-Hello?" Sasuke's tongue swirls on her areola. Sakura closes her eyes in pleasure, her free hand fists his hair.

"Oh. Hi Kiba." At the name, Sasuke stops.

"Tomorrow?" Sakura asks, eyes opening, her mind focusing itself on the conversation.

Sasuke then plunges hard into Sakura. Her yes becoming a, "Ye-Aaah!"

In moments, Sasuke is thrusting in and out of her at full speed. All Sakura could do is moan her answers.

"YESsss! YESsss! Aaah!" She screams at the phone. She is shaking as she hisses out a hurried, "I'mOkayBye" before letting go of the phone and holding onto Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke continues his frenzied actions, going in deep into her womanhood. Sakura could do nothing but scream out his name as she feels every inch of him within her. To add to her pleasure Sasuke is back at lapping her breasts, cleaning off her cum.

They are both lost in their lust as they cum simultaneously. Their orgasms go through their bodies in waves of pure bliss. Sasuke falls on his side and pulls Sakura to him, effectively spooning her in the process. They are panting hard when Sasuke asks, "What did Kiba want?" Sasuke's one hand is already smoothing the patch of pink curls between her legs.

"Hmmm." She mumbles in approval of his actions. "He wants to go on a date with me tomorrow."

Sasuke's petting stops as he asks again, "And will you go?"

"I don't know. Why?" She turns in the couch to face him. His answer is making her hope for something she has wanted for so long.

"Nothing. Do whatever you want. We're not attached." Sasuke retorts quickly. Sakura bites her lip. 'So he really doesn't care', her mind tells her. She sits up then.

"I have to go Sasuke. I have to prepare for my date tomorrow." Sakura mumbles hurriedly, putting on clothes haphazardly. She quickly makes her escape and runs in the direction of her house, tears running down her face.

Back at Sasuke's house, Sasuke sits at his couch, a glass of alcohol already burning its way down his throat.

xxx

Kiba and Sakura's date turned out to be surprisingly fun, Sakura mused. He brought her to a Theme Park and there they rode the Ferris Wheel, the Roller Coaster, and the Log Jam. Kiba also won her a big, pink teddy bear at the shooting game. Plus, he treated her on one of the finer restaurants on the city. 'Something Sasuke would never do' her mind bitterly added.

They are currently seated at Kiba's car, parked two blocks away from her house.

"I had a great time." Kiba grins at her.

"Yeah. Me too. Thank you for treating me." Sakura smiles at him.

An awkward silence passes before Kiba tentatively touches her hand. Sakura doesn't shy away.

"I…" Kiba starts. Sakura silences him when she crawls over to his side and straddles him.

"I know." She says with a sad smile on her face. "You have to have your way with me so on Monday you can tell your friends your great sexcapade with Haruno Sakura, the uptight, straight A student of Konoha."

"Whoa. You make it sound so unromantic. Can't I say I made love with with Haruno Sakura, the uptight, straight A student of Konoha?" Kiba quips.

Sakura giggles. "That is so cliché. Let's just get this over with." Sakura pulls up her white summer dress over her head and discards it on her seat. Her red and black lacy bra remains as she undoes the intricate tie of her hair and lets it fall seductively over her shoulders.

"No kissing and no bj's, okay" Sakura commands. Kiba mutely nods his head as he takes in this sex goddess that is straddling him. He never expected to be dominated with this one. But all his doubts flew out the window when Sakura started nibbling his jaw and then his collar bone. She then forces his shirt off him and undoes the button and zipper of his jeans. She relieves his cock and can't help but compare it to Sasuke's. She sighs and pumps him twice then he's already as stiff as a rock.

Kiba, coming to his senses, holds down her shoulders. "Wait. Who are you and what have you done to sweet, innocent Sakura?"

"You idiot. Do you want to do this or not?" Sakura asks, slightly irritated.

"I do. But do you?" Kiba looks at her with sincerity.

Sakura stops at his question. She wants to do it with him. She wants to prove to Sasuke that she too can be as apathetic. But who was she kidding, she just wants him to get jealous, fight for her, maybe. But it's not gonna happen. Her lips quiver and tears fall freely down her face. She cries in Kiba's shoulders.

He sighs loudly, "It's okay. I'll help you let the bastard know what he's missing."

Sakura looks up at him and wipes her tears, "What about your sexcapade story?"

"What about it? I can always make fun of Naruto's virginity." Kiba grins at her. Sakura laughs. "Thank you, Kiba" She presses a kiss to his cheek.

"No problem, Sakura. Just make sure you get him. Okay?" Kiba says. Sakura just hugs him and Kiba holds hard on his self-control. A half-naked woman is straddling and hugging him.

Sakura thanks him again profusely before dressing up and going home. Kiba groans at the cruelty of fate. He lets one of the most epic sexcapade story go and as if adding insult to injury, he is left with a raging hard-on. It's gonna be a long night.

xxx

It's another Monday morning and their classroom is filled with the usual chatter of weekend stories. The girls are talking about the weekend sale, the latest guy somebody is flirting with, and the typical gossip. On the boys end, the talk only ever ends up in two topics: sports or sex. Today Kiba is sporting a black eye he says he got from basketball. He says that the guy guarding him accidentally elbows his face. There are questions and crude comments about how he really got the black eye but everything is forgotten when he brings up the topic of virginity in the boy's group. Everyone is immediately telling stories of how they lost theirs thus evading the taunts and ridicule. Naruto, of course, without a dishonest bone in his body, tells of his inexperience. The whole morning stays on the topic of Naruto's predicament.

Sasuke, as per usual, just sits quietly and listens. With his hands intertwined in front of his mouth, Sasuke stays stoic. But if one looks closely, one could spot a band-aid on his nose and a plaster on both his shoulders. Nothing can pull him out of his apathetic state today.

When Sakura enters their classroom, Kiba separates from his group. He makes his way to her and hands her a piece of paper.

"He told me to give this to you." Kiba whispers.

At Sakura's confused look, Kiba continues, "Don't worry, I've pounded some sense to his head and he pounded my face but that's okay." Kiba grins and ruffles her hair.

Kiba goes away and Sakura opens the folded paper.

_4pm. Here in class. –S._

xxx

They both sit quietly in the classroom. Sakura tries hard to ignore Sasuke's enigmatic presence and tries to focus on the scenery outside. There is almost no activity outside seeing as it's almost four o'clock. Students and teacher alike are on their way home.

Sakura sighs. Sasuke just glares at her.

"Sasuke-kun, I… I'm sorry." She begins, yielding.

"For what?" He replies, glare not passing.

"I… for…" Sakura couldn't answer. Inside her head the same question looms. What should she be sorry for? It's not like they're a couple. Far from it, they were fuck buddies. Sakura bites her lower lip. What should she be sorry for? She looks down on her lap and tries hard not to let the tears fall. After all, what they had, it was nothing but pure unadulterated lust.

She finally meets Sasuke's gaze and says, "For nothing." She says this with a strong voice but a tear betrays her resolve and falls down her chin.

Sasuke stands up and makes her way toward her seat. He kneels in front of her and wipes the trail with the thumb of his hand cupping her face. His face betrays no emotion.

The simple gesture has Sakura tearing up again so before she shows weakness she decides to distract herself. She jumps on him and buries her face on his neck. She starts kissing and nipping, translating her feelings into something she knows Sasuke will accept: lust.

Her actions are interrupted though when Sasuke carries her up, supporting her by her bottom and walks over to the back of the room. He sits down, leans back, and settles her between his legs. Sakura continues her assault on his neck. Sasuke just lets her.

After a while she's about to undo the zipper of his black slacks when a hand stops her. The lust in his eyes makes Sakura pity her self. Sakura removes Sasuke's grip on her and with a resigned breath she kneels and pulls down her panties. Sasuke looks on.

Whenshe undoes the zipper of his slacks this time, he doesn't complain. She relieves his cock and make little work to stimulate it. After mere seconds, he is hard.

Sakura stands and spreads her legs. She then positions herself over his erect organ. Sasuke looks up at her, eyebrows knitted.

She puts a hand on his shoulder while the other guides his cock to her entrance. She slowly engulfs him. She moans at the intrusion. She sits down, taking him in completely. Right now, it only looks like Sakura is just straddling him with the way her skirt covers their joined groins.

Sakura bites back a sob at the truth: she and Sasuke can never be more than this.

At her pause Sasuke hugs her to himself. He knows what she's thinking but he doesn't know how to comfort her. She pulls back and looks at him with pleading eyes, her womanhood unconsciously clenching him. Sasuke groans. He cannot deal with this emotional bullshit at a time like this so he moves.

Sakura could do nothing but comply, her own lust taking over. He is holding her waist as Sakura bounces up and down on Sasuke. Sasuke feels a heightened pleasure at the fact that their coupling is hidden behind her skirt. The only indication of their fornication is the squelching noises his cock makes as it penetrates her. Sakura moans at the feel of his engorged cock filling the space inside her and at the same time the little pain she feels as she hits the undone zipper and button of his pants. Sakura is giving all she's got to satisfy their lust. At the back of her mind, she knows this might be the last time they do it. Sakura can no longer give herself without commitment and Sasuke can never bear to have one. The force and desperation in their actions result in an animalistic display of sex. Sakura is practically screaming at the pain and pleasure while Sasuke is groaning as loud for the same reasons. They are both almost at the climax when the door slams open.

Sasuke is quick to hug Sakura to himself as he crosses his legs to hide his undone pants under Sakura's skirt. Sakura is red at having been caught.

"Hey teme- oh… I'm sorry, am I bothering you?" Naruto smiles sheepishly and holds a hand up. Sasuke can't remember a time when he glared as hard as he had at Naruto.

"Uh… What's wrong with Sakura-chan?" Naruto continues. Sakura whimpers. Naruto hasn't noticed their predicament. To him it just looks like that Sakura is finding comfort in the arms of one Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura squirms, the lack of friction pushing her to the brink of insanity.

"She's… grieving" Sasuke bites out the words, sweat pouring generously over his handsome face. The hand on her waist tightens to keep Sakura from moving. He too, is going to lose his sanity if Naruto doesn't leave soon. Sakura is clenching him so hard, he doesn't know how long he can hold on.

"Why? What happened?" Naruto asks, genuinely concerned.

"Cat… died" Sasuke barely gets it out of his mouth. Sakura whimpers again as she buries her face further on his collar and fists his blouse harder.

"Oh" is all that Naruto could say.

"Leave." Sasuke says to Naruto, his voice in an eerie calmness. Naruto, sensing something wrong, backs down. "Okay. Okay! I'll be leaving now. I just forgot my math homework. And you know what I don't even need it. I'll just copy Hina-chan's answers tomorrow which I usually do. He he. Uh… So take care Sakura-chan! I hope you feel better soon!" With that Naruto hurriedly walks out their classroom and shuts the door with a silent click.

Sakura let's out a breath. But her relief is short-lived as Sasuke abruptly stands, turns around and pushes her against the wall, already thrusting in and out of her like a bull enraged. Sakura could only cry out as she approaches climax. Her legs could do nothing but hook and try to maintain their position as Sasuke plows through her.

"Fucking tight" Sasuke hisses as he plunges another deep shove.

Sakura tries to grasp her sanity as Sasuke wrecks her body with his earth-shaking thrusts. If somebody comes in right now as Naruto did, they wouldn't be able cover this up. But the raw desperation in his actions and the force she is receiving from him, Sakura could do nothing but cling to him for dear life and hope that she can still walk after this.

Orgasm after orgasm waves through her and she can no longer see nor think straight. By the time Sasuke releases his seed in her, Sakura is only half-conscious. Her throat is dry, limbs limp, lungs desperately in need of air. Sasuke is no better. They both slide down the wall, both too tired to separate. Sakura is heaving breath after breath as Sasuke falls on her, forehead on her shoulders, panting his own exhaustion.

After a moment, Sasuke seems to regain some strength as he gathers Sakura in his arms and turns them over. They are back in their previous position with Sakura straddling him and him leaning on the wall. He puts a firm arm around her as Sasuke pulls her flush against him, his other hand petting her hair, damp from sweat. Sakura doesn't complain. Instead she succumbs to the comfort and warmth of the body cradling her like she's fragile.

Sakura is about to fall asleep when she feels the vibration of his chest, "Stay away from Kiba."

It takes Sakura a while before she registers what he said. And when she does she pushes herself off him and looks at him with a questioning stare. Sasuke just glares at her.

Sakura's mind is running. After all this time, Sasuke was, dare she say it, jealous? She doesn't know what to feel. Doesn't Sasuke know that she loves him? She wants to laugh at her current situation. Here she was having the worst time of her life because she thinks the love of her life doesn't care. And then she understands it.

Sakura gives him a small smile before slowly unbuttoning her blouse. Sasuke raises his eyebrows. She lets it hang open and unclasps her bra, all the while looking at Sasuke's reaction. As her breasts bounce free so does Sasuke's gaze. They flicker for a while at her exposed chest before going back to Sakura's bright eyes. Sakura continues to smile.

She then reaches for his right wrist and raises it. She settles his hand over her left breast and she pushes. Sasuke's eyes narrow at their hands.

"Do you feel it? It's yours" Sakura confesses. Sasuke could only stare blankly as the thump of her heart underneath his palm mirrors the thump of his. Sasuke sighs. He squeezes her breast before letting his bangs hide his eyes.

His other hand then gently tugs the hair on her nape and Sakura's upper body is pushed onto Sasuke's face. She keeps her balance by putting both her hand on his shoulder. She thinks Sasuke just wants to hug her and she is about to hug him back when she feels it, wetness on her nipple. Sasuke's tongue is lathering a nipple. He then blows at it and nips around the rest of her breast. After a while his mouth comes back to suckle her. Sakura tears up and hugs his head, hands burying in the softness of his hair. Sasuke continues to pleasure her breasts. In the back of Sakura's mind, she is glad. To her, his actions means acceptance. He's devouring her heart.

"…only you…" Sakura sniffles, hands bunching up more locks of Sasuke's hair and tears running down her face. "Only you…" she repeats as she buries her nose on the crown of his head, pulling his face further towards her chest.

Sasuke's ministrations halt at Sakura's declaration. For a while Sakura is afraid that he'd push her back and leave her. But he 'hn's and the arm around her waist only relaxes as his tongue darts out again to lazily lick a nipple. He is gentler now, licking and suckling and afterwards blowing on it. She stifles a moan as happiness and relief flood her, Sasuke doesn't hate her. She smiles on his hair as she revels on the pleasure his mouth is providing her.

After a while though, she feels it. The limp appendage inside her is growing stiff again. She pulls back just as Sasuke releases a breast with a pop. She looks down at him and meets his smirking face. She is almost surprised as a hand cradles her head and another, her back. Sasuke lays her down the floor. As she settles, Sasuke pushes both her legs back and hooks them over his shoulders.

He leans over her with both hands. He smirks down at her again before one of his hands tucks a stray hair behind an ear. Sakura is still looking at him like an innocent child, curiosity swirling in her green eyes. He kisses her forehead and whispers in her ear.

Sasuke starts thrusting in and out of her. The passion of his sex digging in her makes her writhe uncontrollably. The acrobatic position allows him to reach a new place inside her that lets Sakura attain the height of pleasure. She orgasms again at each deep thrust of Sasuke, his cock stretching and filling her to the limit.

And as Sasuke groans his own orgasm, spurting his seed deep inside her for the second time that day, Sakura couldn't help but agree to his whispered message, "Mine."

xxx

They're routine is back to normal the following days. But Sasuke doesn't ignore her as much anymore. In fact, he's always there where she is. Like a bodyguard or a guardian angel. He's still silent and always brooding but not as much of a bastard as he usually is. Sakura doesn't complain. She is content the way they are.

On the Friday night she turns up at his doorstep, she expects the same.

Sasuke leads her to the couch and tells her he'll be back. He just has to finish cooking. He saunters back to his kitchen and Sakura smiles at his retreating back. Wasting no time, Sakura unbuttons her blouse and removes it. She folds it neatly and puts it inside her bag. Next she unclasps her bra, shoving it inside her bag too. She leaves on the necktie snug between here breasts, the skirt slightly rumpled and her black knee length socks, thinking it sexy.

She is pulling down her panties when Sasuke comes back. She tosses it on top of her bag and smiles at Sasuke. Sasuke stays rooted on his spot. Sakura stands up, breasts bouncing, and reaches for his hand. Instead, Sasuke grips her wrist and pulls her toward the kitchen. When they enter the kitchen, Sakura gasps. There on the table is a dinner for two, candle light and all.

The hand on her wrist loosens as Sasuke gently tugs her to the table. He pulls out the chair for her and she sits, completely forgetting her state of undress.

They eat in silence, Sakura still too shocked at the turn of events and Sasuke not looking at her. When the situation finally catches up to her, she inhales loudly and says, "Sasuke-kun… I…" She then covers her breasts and crosses her legs. "I'm half-naked and having dinner with you!" she exclaims, hands crossing in front of her.

Sasuke looks up at her. "So? It's not something I haven't seen… or tasted before." He says as he takes bite of his steak.

"Why you arrogant, selfish, perverted bastard! If we're not going to have…" Sakura stops herself.

"Sex?" Sasuke offers, smirking.

"Dinner!" Sakura interjects, one hand rising to gesture around her. "If we're going to have dinner, have the decency to tell me! Here I am thinking of one thing when you're planning the complete opposite! I thought we're back to normal. And yet here I am, having a romantic dinner with you instead of the hot, passionate sex I was expecting."

By the end of her tirade she was glaring at him, hands clenched on her side, chest heaving.

"Hot, passionate sex?" Sasuke repeats, taunting her.

Sakura let's out a groan and stands up to stomp her way out of the room. As she does this Sasuke too, stands, takes hold of her shoulder and turn her around to face him.

"What?" She asks, defeat in her voice.

Sasuke just smiles down at her and tilts her face up by raising her chin. Sakura's eyes widen. In the next moment, Sasuke is kissing her, slow and sensual.

For a moment Sakura is motionless. When he nibbles her lower lip, she gasps and his tongue wastes no time in exploring her cavern. Finally giving in, Sakura fists her hand on his hair, stands on her tiptoes, and battles his tongue with her own. When they both finish to catch their breath, Sakura's lips are sore and Sasuke's are smirking.

"You never kiss me." Sakura blurts out. And it's true. Never once in their couplings did they ever kiss. She believes it is Sasuke's way of saying that there can be nothing more between them. But now, she doesn't know what to think.

"Be my girlfriend." Sasuke replies.

Sakura never got the chance to reply as he catches her lips in another searing kiss. He tugs her up this time and carries her up to his room. The next things that can be heard are the bed's creaking noises and Sakura's moaning 'Yes', over and over gain.

* * *

><p>There. A lot of you liked dark erotica but I think this is better. So I guess this is called bright erotica. Yeah, no.<p>

In any case, I think I can push this to become a three-shot but that all depends on the feedback. I continued the first one because the lot of you alerted that one and people had so many nice reviews.

As per usual,

Review. Flame. Criticize.

Whatever floats your boat.


End file.
